A goblet contains $5$ red balls, $5$ green balls, and $5$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is blue?
Solution: There are $5 + 5 + 5 = 15$ balls in the goblet. There are $5$ blue balls. The probability is $ \frac{5}{15} = \dfrac{1}{3}$.